


我所渴望的……

by 坑唧 (sxl_0612)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 01:55:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21236222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxl_0612/pseuds/%E5%9D%91%E5%94%A7
Summary: （完稿日期：2019.10.30）大型OOC预警！一方面想搞ABO修伯特菲尔，一方面想搞爹不亲娘不爱惨兮兮的菲尔。……那就一起搞了吧【。一句话简介：菲尔嫁人了新郎不是修伯特【。含有原创男性角色x菲尔的描写，迷x、辱骂、殴打、流产、抹布（未遂）等元素，请注意自行避雷。【写完了才意识到写了个人妻菲尔。





	我所渴望的……

01

“嗯……啊……嗯嗯……”

_“啧，为什么偏偏只有那个Omega继承了纹章！没用的女人们，连个有纹章的Alpha继承人都生不出来！”_

_父亲大人，我会努力的。就算是Omega，我也会努力成为不辱冯·艾吉尔名号的优秀贵族的。_

“啊啊……那里……啊嗯……！”

_“不要靠近我，你这个没用的东西！都是因为生下了你这个Omega，让我成了那个人和他的情妇们的笑柄！啊啊女神大人，为什么您要让我承受这种折磨！”_

_母亲大人，我会努力的。就算是Omega，我也会努力成为能够守护你的骑士的。_

“啊……！……啊啊……！呜……”

_“看啊，那就是艾吉尔家的继承人，可他竟然是个除了繁殖外一无是处的Omega！艾吉尔公爵也真是不走运，偏偏只有那个Omega小鬼继承了奇霍尔的纹章。你看他拼了命追赶我们这些Alpha的样子，真是可悲，哈哈哈！”_

_为什么？_

_我背熟了老师推荐的每一本书，记住了宫廷舞蹈的每一种舞步，在马术课上跃过了每一个障碍，打败了每一个枪术训练的对手……_

_可是为什么，为什么大家就是不肯看我呢？_

_……一定是我做的还不够好，我必须更加努力才行。_

_我可是，菲尔迪南特·冯·艾吉尔啊！_

“……南特……菲尔迪南特！”

“呜啊……！”

伴随着不耐烦的呼唤声，那根灼热的肉棒猛地顶在了前列腺上，菲尔迪南特娇呼一声，浑身都控制不住地颤抖起来。

身后传来一声冷笑，一只带着手套的手轻佻地拍了拍他翘在空中的屁股。

“我可是特意来帮你处理发情期的，结果你竟然在我干到一半的时候走神？”

“呜……对、对不起……修伯特……”

菲尔迪南特好不容易从席卷全身的快感中找回自我，咬紧牙关回应着身后的修伯特。

修伯特倒也没多说什么，从容地从菲尔迪南特的身体里退了出来，给他翻了个身，对着他那张还沉浸在干性高潮余韵中的脸撸了几下，然后一股脑射在了他的脸上。

“怎么样？清醒点了？”

菲尔迪南特没有回答，他已经习惯了修伯特在这种时候这样羞辱自己，毕竟管不住这发情的身体的人是他自己。

尽管菲尔迪南特并未隐藏自己是个Omega的事，但他一直按时服用有抑制作用的药物。可是没想到身体对长期服用的药物渐渐产生了抗药性，他竟然在士官学校里发情了。

当他努力忍耐着发情期的不适冲进医务室，非但不见玛努艾拉的身影，还偏偏遭遇了一个他绝对不想在那时见到的人。

修伯特很明显立刻就意识到菲尔迪南特出了什么问题，可是身为Alpha的他却没有因为菲尔迪南特散发的信息素味道出现任何动摇。

菲尔迪南特本打算拜托修伯特替自己守在医务室外，等这阵冲动过去。可当他脚下不稳险些摔倒，修伯特条件反射地伸手扶了他的一刹那，一股电流瞬间从两人接触的地方扩散开来，让菲尔迪南特濒临崩溃的理智彻底断线。

等他回过神来，才意识到自己衣衫不整地躺在医务室的床上，而修伯特嘴角翘着一个微妙的弧度守在床边。

自己是如何恳求修伯特的拥抱，如何在修伯特怀里扭动腰肢，如何用下面紧紧咬住修伯特不放……尽管只是模糊的记忆，却无疑都是现实。

菲尔迪南特只能结结巴巴地请求修伯特的原谅，生怕这一切传出去，毁掉艾吉尔家的名声。

然而出乎他的预料，修伯特却微笑着提出了一个建议。

“看来药物已经无法抑制阁下的发情了，那今后就交给我来处理如何？请放心，我只是不希望阁下因为发情期影响到黑鹫学级……影响到艾黛尔贾特大人。”

对修伯特话里不容拒绝的威胁产生的寒意油然而生，然而和这股不安背道而驰的，却是体内产生的一股无名的温热。

当那股温热化为细流沾湿了身下的床单，菲尔迪南特才意识到自己竟然在留恋被修伯特抱进怀里的感觉。

在羞耻与不安中，菲尔迪南特却也只能同意修伯特的提案。

从那以后，修伯特便会定期造访菲尔迪南特的房间，帮他处理发情期的热度。他总是摆着一副公事公办的严肃态度，完事后就干脆利落地离开，整个过程中最多只会抛下几句冷嘲热讽。

尽管菲尔迪南特的身体一次比一次更加自然地渴求着修伯特，他却也只能将脸埋在枕头里，试图扼杀每一道从喉咙里漏出来的声音。

就像修伯特所做的一切都是为了艾黛尔贾特一样，菲尔迪南特也不能让艾吉尔家的名誉受损，不能让自己从小拼命努力构筑起的一切毁于一旦。

可是如今……

此时，修伯特一如既往地迅速整理好衣服，可菲尔迪南特只是傻了一样呆呆地看着他。

“阁下今天怎么有点不对劲。”修伯特察觉菲尔迪南特的目光，斜着眼瞥了瞥他，“说起来，阁下今天好像也没特意去憋住声音了。”

修伯特笑了笑：“阁下这是终于打算放弃维护艾吉尔公爵已经烂到极点的名声了吗？”

然而听到这露骨的嘲讽，菲尔迪南特的眼神却暗淡了下去。

“或许是吧，”他扯起嘴角，似乎是想要笑一笑，却还是失败了，“毕竟已经没有意义了。”

没等修伯特再多说什么，菲尔迪南特便强打起精神继续说下去。

“修伯特，一直以来给你添麻烦了，不过以后你就不用勉强自己来帮我处理这些了。”菲尔迪南特感觉眼角有些发热，只能咬牙忍住那股冲动，“我就要办理退学了。”

“这是什么意思？”

菲尔迪南特没有听出修伯特的语气变得低沉了些。

“我……我要结婚了。”

“什么……？”

“我父亲似乎认为，与其让我继续在士官学校求学，不如赶快结婚，为艾吉尔家生下继承人。这也是没办法的嘛，谁叫那么多兄弟姐妹里只有我继承了奇霍尔的纹章……”

菲尔迪南特只希望自己的声音没有颤抖得很明显。

“阁下觉得这样的安排可以接受吗？”

总觉得修伯特的口气里有点什么微妙的情绪，菲尔迪南特猛地抬起头，这才第一次和修伯特四目相接。

可是他却不知道自己该说什么。

怎么可能接受呢？自己一直是那么拼命努力，只是为了得到他人的认可。可这一切只是因为父亲轻描淡写的一句“我已经给你挑好了结婚对象，本节内办好退学手续就回来举办仪式”，便全都成了泡影。

见他迟迟不回话，修伯特终于忍不住冷哼一声。

“我看阁下根本就没有试图抗辩过吧。结果阁下也只敢在士官学校里，对我这种同学大放厥词，骨子里却仍然是个无可救药的Omega。”修伯特皮笑肉不笑地说，“这不是挺好吗？Omega的职责不就是生儿育女吗，阁下终于可以不再逼自己追赶艾黛尔贾特大人了。”

眼看修伯特不留情面地说完就要走，菲尔迪南特不由自主地伸手抓住了他的袖子。

可是看着修伯特居高临下的目光，菲尔迪南特又不知自己该说些什么。

“……你、你帮了我这么多次，以后我会补偿你的。”

结果没头没尾的，菲尔迪南特只挤出了这么一句。

没想到修伯特却笑着拍落了菲尔迪南特的手。

“阁下还是想想怎样才能不被未来的丈夫发现你被别人开过苞吧。”

02

几乎把所有帝国贵族名字都背下来的菲尔迪南特自然听说过那个即将与自己共度余生的男人。

雷夫伯爵在贵族中也算是小有名气。虽然家世不算十分显赫，但他很有经济头脑，和那些满脑子只有挥霍享乐的贵族相比还是不太一样。尽管他比菲尔迪南特大了十多岁，但也还算是年轻，而且这种年龄差在贵族间的联姻中并不少见。

他从很久以前就开始接近艾吉尔公爵，似乎是想把在帝国内一手遮天的艾吉尔公爵当作靠山。因此菲尔迪南特和他也算是有过几面之缘，对方虽然算不上仪表堂堂，但高壮的身材让他看起来还是有些可靠的。

尽管这场政治联姻是以伯爵入赘为前提，他似乎也没有任何意见，欣然便同意了这门婚事。

但菲尔迪南特也曾听说，雷夫伯爵在男女关系上有些不检点，据说他的情人几乎遍布帝国每座城市。

在回家的马车上翻看着父亲寄来的信件，回忆着自己了解的雷夫伯爵，菲尔迪南特忍不住苦笑一声。

毕竟自己也在婚前就失身于他人了，又有什么资格去指责对方的生活作风呢？

“菲尔迪南特大人，我们到了。”

车夫的声音让菲尔迪南特猛然回神，才发现马车早已停在艾吉尔公爵府邸门前。为了筹备即将到来的婚礼，仆人们正在华丽气派的大宅里忙进忙出。

菲尔迪南特叹了口气，调整了一下自己的面部表情，这才走下马车。

“太慢了！你要让自己未来的丈夫等到什么时候！艾吉尔家的脸面都要被你丢光了！”

等着走进客厅的菲尔迪南特的是一句严厉的斥责，但他还没来得及回话，站在艾吉尔公爵身边的高大男子先开了口。

“公爵大人，请您不要责备菲尔迪南特大人。此次婚礼的安排确实比较突然，我相信他一定已经是尽快赶回来了。”

雷夫伯爵和菲尔迪南特记忆里的形象没什么两样，此刻正摆出一副讨好的笑脸劝着公爵。

“雷夫阁下，您真是太体贴了。菲尔迪南特能与您结为伴侣真是他的福气。”艾吉尔公爵笑着说完，又脸色一凛，转向了菲尔迪南特，“雷夫阁下如此袒护你，你就没有什么该说的吗！”

“……抱歉，我回来晚了。让您久等了，雷夫大人。”

菲尔迪南特忍住内心的不快，对伯爵低下了头。

“请不要如此生分！我们很快就是一家人了，本就该体谅彼此，不是吗？”

雷夫凑了上来，抓起菲尔迪南特的手抚摸起来。菲尔迪南特吓了一跳，条件反射地想要抽回手，但长久以来培养出的自制力还是让他没有做出这种失礼的行为。

不过那一瞬间他的情绪或许还是表现在了脸上，雷夫有些尴尬地笑着松开了手。

“公爵大人，菲尔迪南特大人长途跋涉应该累了，为了不影响婚礼，还是请他去休息一下吧？”

“也好。”艾吉尔公爵点了点头，又严厉地对菲尔迪南特说道，“看在雷夫阁下的面子上，我不再追究了。你回房去好好养精蓄锐，准备婚礼吧。”

菲尔迪南特默默行礼后便退出了房间。他看到父亲甚至没有再多看自己一眼，便大笑着与雷夫伯爵觥筹交错起来，兴奋得满面红光。

“雷夫阁下，菲尔迪南特虽然是个不入流的Omega，但身体锻炼得还是不错的，希望你能尽快和他生下持有纹章的继承者！”

“您请放心，我一定不会辜负您的期待的。”

菲尔迪南特很想用力甩上门，把这段不堪入耳的对话关在门后，但最终他也只能握紧了拳头，迅速离开。

艾吉尔公爵有多么的期待这场婚礼，也就证明菲尔迪南特一直以来的努力是多么的无谓。

尽管菲尔迪南特一直觉得，只要自己足够努力，就总有一天能被父亲认可，可事到如今他总算认清，在父亲眼中，自己只不过是确保艾吉尔家的血脉和纹章得以延续的道具。

而他的母亲甚至根本不愿意看这个久未谋面的儿子一眼，只顾着兴奋地为自己挑选婚礼上要穿戴的礼服和首饰。

菲尔迪南特在母亲门前吃了闭门羹，只好落寞地回到房间，把自己和快要控制不住的悲声一起埋进柔软的大床里。

“修伯特……”

等他反应过来，才意识到自己竟然叫出了那个不在此地的人的名字。

菲尔迪南特慌张地爬了起来，左顾右盼，生怕被人听见，虽然除了他自己便空无一人的房间里根本不可能有人听到这下意识的呼唤。

不可以，不能再想了……

和修伯特的暧昧关系已经结束了……不，他们之间是否真的开始过都是个问题。

但无论如何，菲尔迪南特都必须把他们之间的一切封存起来了。

他即将成为别人的伴侣，再也不可能与修伯特相拥在一起了。

再也无法听到那有魔力般的声音在耳边发出嗤笑，再也无法感受那修长的手指打开自己的身体，再也无法体会那和冰冷外表截然不同的火热进出……

菲尔迪南特甚至没有发觉，一滴眼泪逃离了眼眶的束缚，在不知不觉中滚落下来，然后隐没在他身下的床上。

婚礼如期而至。

菲尔迪南特麻木地任由女仆们为他换上华服，然后摆出一张贵族该有的完美笑脸，由艾吉尔公爵牵引着步入礼堂，一路送至雷夫伯爵身边。

菲尔迪南特觉得自己整个人都浑浑噩噩的，像是任人摆布的人偶一样机械地完成了婚礼，又在那些不知是否出于真心的欢呼声中被送上马车，与雷夫一起回到了艾吉尔家。

仆人们将二人送入准备好的新房后便迅速退去了。艾吉尔公爵为了庆祝这场婚礼，在公爵府举办了一场盛大的宴会，根本没有人有精力顾及这对新人。

“你辛苦了，菲尔迪南特。”

直到雷夫端着两杯淡酒来到坐在床边的他眼前，菲尔迪南特才回过神来。

他慌忙接过酒杯，完全不知该说什么好，只好小口小口地喝了起来。

雷夫笑了笑，也坐在了床边，抬手便爱抚起菲尔迪南特的脸颊。菲尔迪南特顿时因为这突然的接触紧绷起来。

“你在紧张吗？看来你比我想象的可爱多了。”雷夫并不罢手，反而得寸进尺地扳着菲尔迪南特的下巴让他转过头来，“别害怕，菲尔迪南特，我很有经验，会让你舒服的。”

关于雷夫的种种不好的传闻瞬间涌上脑海，又迅速被冲刷掉了——因为雷夫突然吻了菲尔迪南特。

和婚礼上交换的那个形式上的亲吻不同，这个吻要黏腻得多。雷夫趁菲尔迪南特还没反应过来，迅速用舌头撬开了他带着酒味的双唇，在菲尔迪南特嘴里尽情搅动起来。

在接吻上几乎是毫无经验的菲尔迪南特完全不知所措，连呼吸都要忘记了。他本能地想要推开雷夫，却被对方牢牢按着后脑，无法逃开。

雷夫那条灵巧的舌头翻弄着菲尔迪南特的口腔，带出阵阵啧啧的水声。菲尔迪南特感觉到口水顺着嘴角滑下，一直淌进他的衣领。这种难堪的感觉让他有些反感，但在雷夫强势的深吻下，他根本无暇去顾及自己的形象。

无法顺畅呼吸导致的缺氧让菲尔迪南特眼前渐渐模糊起来，甚至连雷夫已经开始亲吻自己的喉结，上手抚摸起自己颤抖的身子都是慢了半拍才察觉。

“等、等一下……！”

好不容易稳住心神，菲尔迪南特虚弱地推开了雷夫。

“菲尔迪南特？”

雷夫看起来不太明白菲尔迪南特此刻为何要拒绝他。

“我……我还没有做好心理准备……那个……”

菲尔迪南特绞尽脑汁，想要找出一个理由让雷夫放过自己。

“是吗？可在我看来，你的身体已经做好准备了啊。”

菲尔迪南特不知该如何反驳，因为他的身体真的已经热了起来，就像发情期一样正在躁动。

可是现在并不是菲尔迪南特的发情期，而且他也有一些和发情期微妙不同的感觉。

比如不知为何变得有些昏昏沉沉的大脑，比如久经锻炼的身体正变得疲软无力……

“雷夫……大人……？”

当菲尔迪南特的目光落在雷夫那杯没有动过的淡酒上时，即便是运转迟缓的大脑也明白了什么。

“看来公爵的担心还是有道理的。”雷夫的声音像是从很远的地方传来的，有些模糊不清，“你放心，酒里只是加了些会让你轻松点的药。”

雷夫再次伸手把菲尔迪南特抱进了怀里，已经几乎对身体失去控制的菲尔迪南特这次没能再做出反抗。

“别忘了，你要和我生下能继承艾吉尔家的孩子。你该不会想要放弃自己应尽的责任吧？”

“我的……责任……”

菲尔迪南特茫然地重复着雷夫的话，“责任”这两个字就像是锁链一样牢牢锁住了他的身心。

雷夫轻轻把菲尔迪南特推倒在了婚床上。他俯下身子，一边继续亲吻菲尔迪南特颤抖的身体，一边慢慢褪下菲尔迪南特的衣服。

“来吧，菲尔迪南特，该是时候把你的一切奉献给你的Alpha了。”

“我的……Alpha……”

心里似乎有个声音在反驳着什么，但在不断上涨的热度中，那个声音实在是太微弱了，菲尔迪南特实在无法捕捉那声音到底在说些什么。

当雷夫用手指打开菲尔迪南特的小穴，如潮水般迅速涌上的欲求立刻席卷了菲尔迪南特最后的理智，那个声音便彻底湮灭了。

菲尔迪南特慢慢抬起手，攀住了雷夫的后颈，主动递上了自己的双唇。

“雷夫……大人……”

他恍惚的视线已经无法辨认雷夫脸上露出的得逞笑容。

他也无从得知，当雷夫扶着自己的肉棒顶进他的身体里时，他究竟发出了怎样放荡的悦耳叫声。

被药物控制的大脑和被挑起热度的身体饥渴地索求着Alpha的进犯，让菲尔迪南特化为了情欲的奴隶。

03

菲尔迪南特平静的婚后生活很快就被打破了。

艾黛尔贾特突然回国登基，并剥夺了艾吉尔公爵所有的权力。

艾吉尔公爵名义上只是被软禁，实则立刻被带走入狱。艾吉尔家失去了对领地的统治权，大部分家产也被查抄，地位随之一落千丈。

那些曾趋之若鹜的贵族富豪们一夜间消失无踪，仿佛艾吉尔这个名字会带来疫病般闭口不提。

无法承受剧变的母亲发了疯，父亲的情人和家里的仆人们纷纷四散逃走，留下一群年幼的弟妹无人看管。

菲尔迪南特身为长子，只能硬着头皮挑起重担……好在身为他丈夫的雷夫是个精明的人，家产也算丰厚，让他头一次感谢父亲为他选了这么一个丈夫。

然而菲尔迪南特很快就发现自己想错了。

以艾吉尔公爵失势为分水岭，雷夫的态度迅速改变了。

过去的温柔体贴全都是假象，眨眼的功夫他就变成了一个冷漠无情的暴君。

菲尔迪南特知道雷夫会同意和自己的婚事，本就是看中艾吉尔家的身份地位，但没想到他会转变得如此干脆。

雷夫并未抛弃他们，但一跃成了这个家的主人。他声称自己被艾吉尔公爵所骗，要让整个家族补偿他的损失，不允许任何人顶撞他。

一旦有人犯下些微的过错，无论是仆人还是菲尔迪南特年幼的弟妹，都会受到严厉的惩罚。雷夫甚至让菲尔迪南特的弟妹们和仆人一起工作，像是故意要看沦落至此的艾吉尔家的笑话一样。

因为艾吉尔家现在全由雷夫的财力在支撑，菲尔迪南特为了保护家人，对他也只能敢怒不敢言。

而面对这样隐忍的菲尔迪南特，雷夫却每晚都笑着讽刺他，然后狠狠地把菲尔迪南特干到几乎失去意识。

“赶快给我生几个有纹章的孩子吧，你也只有这点用处了。”雷夫恶狠狠地扯着菲尔迪南特的头发，冷冷地说，“虽然艾吉尔家不行了，但还是会有不少人眼馋奇霍尔的纹章……至少我们的孩子能卖个好价钱，补偿一下我的损失。”

尽管雷夫的话让菲尔迪南特浑身冰冷，他却仍然只能独自咽下所有的痛苦。

这种地狱般的日子持续了一段时间后，他们突然收到了来自皇宫的请柬。

距离艾黛尔贾特继位并向赛罗斯教团正式宣战已经过去了快一年的时间，在彻底攻占他们曾求学的大修道院后，艾黛尔贾特并未急于开始向王国和同盟进军，而是先着手整治了帝国内部的腐败贵族。

尽管家主已经落网的艾吉尔家并未受到进一步的波及，但雷夫的不少生意对象似乎都受到了影响，这让他的脾气变得更加暴躁，对家里人更是经常非打即骂。

在这个节骨眼上收到来自皇室——来自艾黛尔贾特的邀请，只会让菲尔迪南特越发不安。

但从那张请柬上他们看不出任何不妥，那就只是一张普通的宴会邀请函。

雷夫似乎并不觉得这场宴会背后会有什么阴谋，更因为这直接来自皇帝的邀请提起了不少兴致，甚至花重金为自己和菲尔迪南特定制了新的礼服。

“这次受邀的肯定都是受皇帝陛下赏识的人物，是时候物色新的合作对象了。到时候你就老实跟在我后面当个陪衬就好，绝对不要多说废话！”

菲尔迪南特不置可否，以沉默当做对丈夫的回应。他也懒得去浇灭雷夫的美好想象，只是有点担心万一他们俩都被当场抓起来的话，艾吉尔家一家老小该怎么办。

不过事情既没像菲尔迪南特担心的那样发展，也没有顺了雷夫的意。

艾黛尔贾特只是简单地对菲尔迪南特这个老同学表达了一下怀念之情，便继续周旋于到场的其他客人间了。

雷夫试着和受邀的客人套近乎，但基本都碰壁了，闷闷不乐地缩在宴会厅一角一杯接一杯地灌酒。菲尔迪南特不想他喝醉后做出什么失礼的举动，只好留在他身边盯着他的一举一动，为此甚至放弃了去加入他的老同学们的谈笑。

那个熟悉的声音就是在这个时候从身边冒出来的。

“冯·艾吉尔，好久不见。”

菲尔迪南特不会说自己从走进宴会厅后就一直在寻找这个人的身影的，此刻他自然也不能因为被搭话就表现出喜悦之情。

尽管他也说不清，自己为何会因为这个当年无比反感的男人产生如此雀跃的心情。

“冯·贝斯特拉。”

菲尔迪南特保持着几分拘谨看向不知从哪冒出来的修伯特。

他们已有一年多没见了，两人都有了不小的变化。

脱下了士官学校制服的修伯特剪短了那一头如夜色般的黑发，换上了一袭黑衣，看起来倒是比求学期间的阴郁样子顺眼了不少。菲尔迪南特忍不住就脱口而出：“这打扮很适合你。”

修伯特看来没想到菲尔迪南特会这么说，竟一时语塞，半晌才捂嘴轻笑：“阁下也很适合长发。”

这一年多来菲尔迪南特的头发确实长了些，此刻简单束起辫子垂在肩头。但菲尔迪南特只当修伯特是在逢场作戏着奉承他两句，并没把这句话放在心上。

“贝斯特拉大人！您好，我是……”

雷夫突然挤了过来，想要和修伯特握手。现在的修伯特是艾黛尔贾特陛下身边的红人，甚至可以说他执掌着许多贵族的生杀大权，雷夫自然会想要和他套个近乎。

然而修伯特皱着眉瞥了他一眼，便抬手制止了他进一步的接近。

“抱歉，我有话要和菲尔迪南特·冯·艾吉尔说，能请您回避一下吗？”

雷夫就像是吃了苦果一样，一张脸都变绿了。但他不敢对修伯特说什么，只能悻悻地跺着脚走开了。

“阁下的丈夫真是缺乏几分贵族该有的优雅，阁下就不曾指正过他吗？”修伯特看着雷夫的背影半是好笑地说，转头看到菲尔迪南特脸色不太对才收敛了笑容，“菲尔迪南特，你怎么了？”

“我、我没什么！”菲尔迪南特赶快挤出一个微笑，岔开了话题，“你说有话对我说是……”

“是的。”修伯特正色道，“我……陛下和我希望阁下能加入我们。”

没等菲尔迪南特反应过来，修伯特已经径自说了下去：“艾黛尔贾特陛下对阁下的能力有着很高的评价，眼下我们很快就要正式开始进攻王国和同盟了，希望阁下能作为一名将领加入我军。”

“很高的评价？帝国将领？我？”

修伯特看起来不太明白菲尔迪南特为何会这么惊讶。

“是的，这是我……们商议后做出的决定。”

那个总是无奈地接受自己无谋的挑战并一次次漂亮地取得胜利的艾黛尔贾特，那个曾亲口说自己的存在价值就只是作为一个Omega生儿育女的修伯特，他们认为我有资格与他们一起并肩作战？

没想到，人生中最初的认可竟然会是来自菲尔迪南特曾视为对手的人。

“可是……我……”

如果这些话是在一年前听到的，菲尔迪南特一定会欣然接受吧。而现在就算他心里正高呼着想要加入他的老同学们，他身处的环境也已经彻底变了。

“阁下竟然不愿意吗？”

修伯特似乎从未考虑过菲尔迪南特会拒绝的可能性，连眉毛都挑了起来。

“抱歉，修伯特。我是已经结婚的人了，我需要和我的丈夫商量后才能回答你。”

修伯特皱着眉头，突然凑得离菲尔迪南特更近了些。

“阁下可不像是会被那种男人绑住的类型。难道他在床上比我还能满足阁下？”

“冯·贝斯特拉！请你注意一下场合！”

看到菲尔迪南特被挑逗得满脸通红，修伯特总算像是满意了，在离开前再次低头致意：“那么，我希望能尽快得到阁下的回复。请享受这场宴会吧。”

看着修伯特离开，菲尔迪南特只觉得心跳得厉害。他耳中只能听到自己的心跳声，仿佛会场内的喧嚣全都被盖了过去一样。

也正因此，他并没有察觉那双在阴影中紧盯着自己的眼睛。

回程的路上，雷夫始终一言不发。菲尔迪南特只当他是在宴会上受了冷落，并没把这沉默当回事，他一直在思考一个好一点的借口，好让雷夫能同意他离开。

一前一后走进艾吉尔公爵府的大门，菲尔迪南特才装作不经意地提起了修伯特的邀请。

“修伯特说陛下希望我能加入军队，为即将到来的战争出一份力。如果我能在军中立下功勋，艾吉尔家的处境也会变好吧？”

“修伯特？你们私下里倒是叫得很亲切嘛。”

菲尔迪南特不明白雷夫为什么要揪着这种地方问，疑惑地回过头去。

“我们毕竟同学一场，私下里互称姓名有什么不可……”

然而他没能继续说下去，因为雷夫突然举起拳头打在了他的脸上。

菲尔迪南特猝不及防，整个人都被打飞出去，重重摔倒在地。他似乎撞倒了墙边摆放观叶植物的矮桌，有什么东西砸在了他的身上，带来阵阵剧痛，但被雷夫一拳打得眼冒金星的他根本把握不清现状。

他似乎听到有人在惨叫，然后一个沉重的脚步声快速接近，接连几脚踹在了他的身上。

菲尔迪南特发出了无声的悲鸣，本能地蜷起了身体。他完全不明白雷夫为何突然爆发出这么强烈的怒火。

“你这个不要脸的贱货Omega！真以为老子是傻子吗！”

雷夫随手抄起所有能碰到的东西，一次又一次砸在倒在地上的菲尔迪南特身上。

“你究竟在说什么？”

菲尔迪南特勉强护住头部，努力挤出声音质问雷夫。

“你以为我看不出你在和我结婚以前就有过经验吗！”雷夫的怒吼让菲尔迪南特的心瞬间凉了下来，“今天我算是明白了，你之前的男人就是那个修伯特·冯·贝斯特拉吧！”

菲尔迪南特不知该说什么，他或许可以撒谎把这件事糊弄过去，可在他的心里，比起不愿说谎，他似乎更加不想出言否定这件事。

见菲尔迪南特不说话，雷夫似乎更暴躁了，借着酒劲，他手脚上的动作越来越狠。

“你也不看看今天自己是个什么样子！一见到那个干瘪的家伙，你连眼都直了！什么历史悠久的名门艾吉尔，什么贵族中的贵族，你和你那个处处留情的老爹一样，就是个管不住自己身体的浪荡Omega！说，除了那个混蛋，你还对几个Alpha张开过双腿！”

“不……我没有……”尽管和修伯特之间短暂的关系是菲尔迪南特无法反驳的，但他还是无法接受雷夫这么诋毁自己，“只有修伯特……”

“怎么？终于承认了，贱货？”雷夫冷笑一声，抓着菲尔迪南特的长发把他提了起来，“你们艾吉尔家真是把我骗得好惨，身份、地位、名誉、金钱，你老爹答应我的东西一样都没有给我，还把你这个不知羞耻的二手货塞给我！如果不是看中你老爹提出的那些条件，谁会和你这种令人作呕的男Omega结婚！婚礼当天晚上看到你的反应我就知道了，你以前一定和别人上过床！说！你是怎么诱惑那个Alpha的！”

菲尔迪南特紧紧咬着青紫的嘴角，不肯再多说一句。

看到他这个样子，雷夫的表情却微妙地变了。

“你该不会是，对那个皇帝的走狗动心了吧？”

动心？我对修伯特？

菲尔迪南特很想苦笑着否定，却发现简简单单的“不”字，自己怎么也说不出口。

他的眼神终于微微颤抖起来，一滴眼泪慢慢凝聚在眼眶里，但始终未曾落下来。

原来，我一直都喜欢着修伯特……

可是那个人眼里永远只有艾黛尔贾特。

菲尔迪南特感到自己心里一片混乱，雷夫却不给他继续思考的时间。他仍然口沫横飞地怒骂着菲尔迪南特，见菲尔迪南特一直不回应，干脆又一脚狠狠地踹在了菲尔迪南特的肚子上。

一阵和之前都不同的钻心痛楚突然传来，菲尔迪南特疼得浑身冒冷汗，不由自主地蜷缩起了身体，连雷夫抓不住他任由他再次摔在地面上都没察觉。

不成声的悲鸣从喉咙里冒了出来，一股热流则从私处冒了出来，但菲尔迪南特还没来得及反应过来那代表了什么，便彻底失去了意识。

菲尔迪南特醒来时，发现自己正躺在曾经属于他，但在婚后便没再使用过的房间里。

他浑身上下一点力气也没有，手脚都虚脱地无法动弹，连歪歪头打量一下周围的环境都要费尽全力。

“您醒了，菲尔迪南特大人。”

一个有些熟悉的声音自床脚传来，菲尔迪南特勉强自己微微抬起头，看到艾吉尔家的专用医生站在那里。

老医生带着一副悲悯的眼神看着菲尔迪南特，像是不忍开口。

“……说吧，我怎么了。”

菲尔迪南特叹了一口气，虚弱地说。

“您……您流产了。”

听到那预料之外也是意料之中的词语，菲尔迪南特忍不住紧紧闭上了双眼。

“而且，您的生殖腔受了很大的损伤……您恐怕无法再怀孕了。”

菲尔迪南特简直可以想象雷夫听到这个消息后会是什么反应了。

不能生育的Omega，还有什么存在意义呢？

菲尔迪南特苦笑一声，却发现自己无法克制地越笑越响亮。

直到泪水与呜咽淹没了那绝望的笑声。

从那天起，雷夫再也没有踏入过菲尔迪南特的房间。

04

“修伯特。”

听到艾黛尔贾特的呼唤，修伯特立刻恭敬地低下了头。

“陛下，有何吩咐？”

“你还是没有联系上菲尔迪南特吗？”

面对这个问题，修伯特不禁皱起了眉头。

“很遗憾，确实如此。”

“你第一次向他发出邀请已经是半年前的事了吧？”

艾黛尔贾特暂时停下了手边的工作，认真地看着修伯特。

“是的，当时他的丈夫来信说他的身体出了状况，恐怕无法回应我们的期待。”

“那之后已经过去了这么久……你有再联系艾吉尔家吗？”

“是，那之后我曾数度发出书函，也曾派人登门拜访，但要么石沉大海，要么被拒之门外。哪怕是拦住艾吉尔家所剩无几的仆人询问，他们也都像是害怕着什么一样不肯开口。”修伯特叹了口气，“臣办事不利，愿受陛下责罚。”

“别傻了，我不会为了这种事责备你的。”艾黛尔贾特摇了摇头，“我比较担心菲尔迪南特，现在这种状况太奇怪了。你有调查过他的丈夫吗？”

“陛下，现在是战争时期，我们不应在这种额外的地方耗费人力……”

“修伯特！”艾黛尔贾特的语气突然严厉起来，“菲尔迪南特是有着优秀战斗力与指挥才能的人才，请你不要夹带私人感情处理这件事。”

“私人感情？陛下，虽然士官学校时期我们的关系确实不太好，但我并没有……”

“修伯特，你打算欺骗自己到什么时候？你真的以为我没有察觉到你对菲尔迪南特的感情？”艾黛尔贾特长叹一口气，“我不是说过吗，我希望你也能找到自己的幸福。你的人生是你自己的，并不属于我。你没有必要为了我的霸业扼杀自己的感情……更别提现在还牵扯到了菲尔迪南特。”

“陛下……”

“如果这么说你还是执迷不悟的话……修伯特，这是皇帝命令。我需要菲尔迪南特的力量，我命令你动用一切手段把他带回我们的身边。”

修伯特没有再多说什么。

“遵命，我的陛下。”

修伯特心里很清楚，自己确实是在刻意回避和菲尔迪南特有关的问题。

当初沉醉于那段不清不楚的关系不仅是菲尔迪南特，修伯特自己也深陷其中不可自拔。

但每当想到他曾对艾黛尔贾特许下的誓言，他就会对自己心里产生的这份感情感到畏惧。

如果对菲尔迪南特的感情影响了他的职责该怎么办？如果菲尔迪南特选择了和艾黛尔贾特敌对的道路该怎么办？如果菲尔迪南特知道了自己准备如何对付他的父亲和家族后恨他该怎么办？

所以他始终冷淡对待菲尔迪南特，甚至因为菲尔迪南特结婚的消息而松了一口气。

但随之而来的却是更多的空虚与失落。

菲尔迪南特离开大修道院后，修伯特常常偷偷溜进他曾使用的宿舍房间，回忆他们之间的点点滴滴。

然而时间过得飞快，根本不给修伯特更多缅怀过去的机会。

他陪同艾黛尔贾特扳倒了艾吉尔公爵，让这个家族一夕之间变的一文不值。

这么一来，修伯特更无法去见菲尔迪南特了。尽管菲尔迪南特在校期间曾说过会亲手纠正父亲的错误，但当这一切真的发生在自己身上，他还能像当年那样大义凛然吗？他难道不会怨恨修伯特吗？

修伯特只希望他再也不会见到菲尔迪南特，那他就可以把这份感情藏一辈子。

然而艾黛尔贾特却比他开明得多。她曾不止一次要求修伯特去把菲尔迪南特接回来，甚至亲自写了那张邀请函。

而在那场宴会上，修伯特终于意识到，自己根本无法忘记菲尔迪南特。尤其是当他看到菲尔迪南特那个愚蠢的丈夫时，修伯特只想用自己擅长的黑魔法把他烧成灰。

当修伯特向菲尔迪南特提出，希望得到他的力量时，菲尔迪南特眼里无疑是闪动着期待的光的，所以修伯特压根没有想到过菲尔迪南特会拒绝。

但他没有料到，从那以后，菲尔迪南特便彻底失去了音讯。

关于菲尔迪南特丈夫雷夫的调查非常顺利，因为那个人似乎从半年前开始频繁地出入安巴尔内各种风俗场所，不少女性都作证曾接待过雷夫那样的客人，甚至有人曾被直接带进过艾吉尔公爵府。

据那些曾得以进入公爵府的人说，雷夫在那座大宅里一手遮天，一有不如意就肆意打骂身边的每一个人，甚至包括他称为“丈夫”的男人。

修伯特无法想象菲尔迪南特会对那种渣滓忍气吞声，但一直不通音讯又证明菲尔迪南特或许真的正受制于那个男人。

“无论如何，看来只能亲自走一趟了。”

以防万一，修伯特还专门请艾黛尔贾特签署了几份公文带在身上。

没想到的是，修伯特在艾基尔公爵府门口就不得不动用了第一份公文。

公爵府里的仆人见到修伯特来访，却只是一个劲地重复说雷夫不在府内，不能让任何人进去，逼修伯特拿出了艾黛尔贾特亲自签署的命令状才进了大门。

可还没走进那幢只有外表光鲜亮丽的大宅，他便听到一阵不堪入耳的低俗笑语。

修伯特无视了仆人的阻拦，悄悄走到花园门口，看到雷夫正抱着好几个花枝招展的年轻女人，光天化日之下尽情纠缠在一起。

如果不是更担心没有露脸的菲尔迪南特，修伯特一定要先用魔法烤了雷夫不可。

然而当他要求仆人带他去见菲尔迪南特，仆人们却都又惧又怕地不敢开口。

“你们到底在怕什么，这里的主人不应该是菲尔迪南特·冯·艾吉尔吗！”

修伯特忍不住怒斥着，仆人们却还是畏畏缩缩的，甚至不敢抬眼看他。

“哼，一群愚蠢的奴才，你们该不会不知道，当初就是我把前·艾吉尔公爵送进了大牢吧？”听到这句话，总算有人惊讶地抬起了头，“给我带路，不然我现在就把你们烧成灰。”

仆人们互相推搡了一番，最后一个脸色铁青的男人被推了出来，颤抖着声音对修伯特说道：“请、请跟我来。”

修伯特没想到，仆人并没有带他前往任何一间会客室或卧室，而是沿着一道狭窄的楼梯一路向下，走到了比储藏室还要深的，几乎没有任何火光的漆黑地下。

“这里是……”

“是、是艾吉尔家的禁闭室……”

“你说什么？！”

瞬间提升的音量在地下道里制造出回音，吓得那个男仆赶忙跪在了地上。

“为什么菲尔迪南特会在这里！”

“前、前些天小姐不慎打碎了雷夫大人心爱的花瓶，大人说要打小姐三、三十鞭子，菲、菲尔迪南特大人为小姐求、求情，大人就说……说是让菲尔迪南特大人代替小姐受罚的话，就、就饶过小姐。大人还说、说家里人缺乏管教都是菲尔迪南特大人的错，所以要、要把他关进禁闭室思过三天……这三天里不能给菲尔迪南特大人提供任何食水……”

修伯特已经懒得再听下去，他三步并作两步冲到地下那唯一一扇房门前，透过门上唯一一道狭窄的口子寻找着菲尔迪南特的身影。

但他只看见了一缕散乱在地面上的橙色长发。

“快开门！算了……我亲自来！”

修伯特焦躁地在手掌上凝聚出有酸性的黏液泼洒在门锁上，然后一把拉开了沉重的铁门。

“菲尔迪南特！”

修伯特简直不敢相信自己眼中所见的。他无比熟悉的那个人，那个阳光、开朗、正直的菲尔迪南特，此刻却脸色惨白，双眼紧闭着倒在潮湿阴冷的石板地上。

他曾是黑鹫学级最为优秀的骑兵，可现在那身子看起来简直比林哈尔特还要单薄，面颊都消瘦得能看到些许凹陷。冰冷的禁闭室里，他却只穿着一件到处都是血痕的单衣，一道道触目惊心的伤口狰狞地藏在衣服上被撕裂的口子里。

修伯特赶快冲到菲尔迪南特身边把他抱了起来。已经不知被关在这里多久的菲尔迪南特浑身冰凉，像是死了一样，连那头鲜艳的长发仿佛都失去了色彩。如果不是他的胸脯还在微弱地起伏，修伯特真的会以为菲尔迪南特已经死了。

为什么会变成这样，他所熟知的那个太阳般的男人怎么会被折磨成这样！

修伯特没有犹豫，抱起菲尔迪南特就走出了禁闭室。那个男仆还在门外战战兢兢地等着，看到菲尔迪南特的样子也吓了一大跳。

“去找医生。”

修伯特简短地吩咐道，这次男仆没有畏缩，立刻跳起来冲了出去。

然而刚爬上楼梯回到地面，修伯特就发现那个男仆被人拦住了。

被菲尔迪南特的丈夫雷夫。

“这是怎么回事？贝斯特拉大人，您要对我的东西做什么？”

雷夫连衣服都没有穿好，懒洋洋地打量着修伯特和他怀里不省人事的菲尔迪南特。

“怎么回事？雷夫阁下，这是我要问的问题才对吧？”

“哦？”雷夫冷笑一声，“我惩罚一下自己犯错的丈夫，难道还有什么不对吗？”

“丈夫？阁下也不看看自己在外面做了什么，竟然还有脸面自称丈夫？”

“我做了什么？我只是做了大家都在做的事。就连你怀里那个假装高尚的家伙不也曾向你投怀送抱吗，贝斯特拉大人？”

没想到自己和菲尔迪南特之间的事还是被发现了，想到雷夫可能是因为这件事才伤害菲尔迪南特，修伯特感到心里一阵酸楚。

“没想到贝斯特拉大人这么在乎我丈夫。”雷夫眼珠一转，突然怪笑着凑了上来，“如果大人希望，我可以默许你们继续保持那种关系，只不过……我是要收钱的。”

忍耐许久的怒火终于爆发了，修伯特甚至都没有抬手，几近失控的魔法暗光便以他为中心炸裂开来，但在波及别人前消失了。

“混、混蛋！你想杀了我吗！你……！”

雷夫还想骂什么，但看到修伯特冰冷的眼神后，瞬间便丧失了言语能力。

“雷夫阁下，你该不会以为我不知道你都做过什么吧？我们没有对你出手只是觉得你是个微不足道的小人物，根本不劳烦我们动手。只要我愿意，我随时可以让你从这个世界上消失。”就连私下审讯犯人时，修伯特的声音都未曾如此冰冷、低沉，“现在，我以陛下的名义宣布，你和菲尔迪南特·冯·艾吉尔的婚姻关系已经结束了，请你立刻离开艾吉尔公爵府，并做好近日内接受查问的准备。”

修伯特说完，便不再看雷夫一眼。他示意刚才被拦下的男仆赶快去找医生，自己则抱着菲尔迪南特大步流星地走开了。

“混蛋！别以为我会善罢甘休！你、你们什么意思？给我让开……！”

雷夫似乎还想冲上来抗议，但被艾吉尔家的仆人们拦住了，他恼人的声音很快就消失在了修伯特身后。

05

修伯特坐在床边，默默注视着菲尔迪南特苍白的睡脸。伤口和虚弱让菲尔迪南特即便在近乎昏迷的睡眠中也不时皱着眉头呻吟几声，修伯特忍不住便伸出手，轻抚上他有些发烫的脸颊。

一直担任艾吉尔家医生的老人刚刚离开，他替菲尔迪南特处理好伤口后便把修伯特拉到一边，把一切和盘托出。

艾吉尔家内部的现状，以及菲尔迪南特受到的伤害。

当听说菲尔迪南特被雷夫殴打到流产，修伯特不禁紧紧攥起拳头，掌心里都留下了几道血痕。

而这份愤怒，并不仅仅是针对那个男人，也是针对修伯特自己的。

是自己的逃避让菲尔迪南特一直身陷这样的地狱。

“嗯……”

正当修波特胡思乱想，菲尔迪南特突然发出了一声模糊的轻哼。他的眉头皱紧又松开，一双还有些模糊的琥珀色眼睛慢慢睁开，视线茫然地在空中转了几圈后，终于落在了修伯特身上。

“菲尔迪南特！你终于醒了！”

“……修伯特？”菲尔迪南特眨了眨眼，像是无法理解自己看到的一切，“为什么修伯特会在这里？我在做梦吗？”

“你这个笨蛋……”修伯特忍不住抓住菲尔迪南特的手，“这不是梦，菲尔迪南特。我就在这里。”

“修伯特……”

修伯特能感觉到自己手中那只手在微微颤抖，他看到菲尔迪南特眼角有一行清泪滑落下来，心头不由一紧。

菲尔迪南特是个感情充沛的人，修伯特曾不止一次见过他为了感人的剧目或小说流下眼泪，可是这样无助的泪水他还是头一次见。

他控制不住自己的冲动，猛地把菲尔迪南特抱进了怀里。

“没事了，一切都结束了。那个混蛋再也无法伤害你了。大家都在等你回来，等你养好了身体……”

修伯特听到菲尔迪南特在自己耳边低声抽泣，可当那抽噎声渐渐止息，他却听到一句几乎细不可闻的“对不起”。

菲尔迪南特轻轻推开了满心疑惑的修伯特，眼角虽然还挂着几滴泪珠，脸上却露出了一个虚弱的笑容。

“对不起，修伯特……”菲尔迪南特笑着看着他，“我已经，没办法再努力下去了……”

06

修伯特醒来时，正看到阳光透过窗帘的缝隙照射在睡他身边的那个人身上。

菲尔迪南特那头长发如同橙色的河流倾洒在枕头和修伯特的手臂上，睡梦中的他似乎是因为修伯特想要抽回手臂有些不满，轻轻哼了一声，又往修伯特的胸前缩了缩。

如果可以，修伯特很想就这么把菲尔迪南特抱回怀里，一整天都不离开这张温暖的大床。但他还有无数明里暗里的工作需要处理，并没有那个时间与菲尔迪南特温存。

他轻轻抽出手臂，吻了吻菲尔迪南特的额头，这才下床洗漱更衣。

“修伯特……？”

菲尔迪南特也醒了，他模糊不清地呼唤着修伯特，揉着睡眼坐了起来。被子随着他的动作滑落，露出了他总算又变得结实了些的胸膛，赤裸的上半身上，昨夜的欢愉留下的痕迹混杂在伤痕之间。

修伯特穿戴整齐后走回床边，拿起昨晚被他随手扔在地上的睡衣披在菲尔迪南特身上，又俯下身子吻了他一下。

“我要出门了，你可以再睡一会儿。”

“没关系，我也要起来了。”菲尔迪南特披着睡衣，赤脚踩在厚实的地毯上，走到书桌边拿起一叠整理好的文件，“你今天要用的，我昨天整理好了。”

“谢谢。”修伯特没有多看一眼就接过了文件，“我今晚会尽量早点回来的，不过要是有变化，你可以不用等我。”

可是菲尔迪南特摇了摇头，还抬手替修伯特整理了一下衣领：“我会等你回来的。”

自从修伯特闯进艾吉尔家救了菲尔迪南特，已经过去了大半年的时间。

他妥善安置好了艾吉尔家的其他人，又派人去追查连夜逃走的雷夫，但比起那些，他更加担心菲尔迪南特的身体。

刚被他救出的菲尔迪南特虚弱得连下床都很困难，修伯特干脆就把他带回自己家养了起来。

现在菲尔迪南特总算恢复了点，便会帮忙碌的修伯特处理一些简单的工作，但却一直绝口不提当初修伯特请他加入军队的事。

修伯特还记得当时菲尔迪南特无助的样子，也知道菲尔迪南特从小为了得到他人的认可做了多少努力却都被无视，很清楚菲尔迪南特心里的伤有多么的深。尽管他也比谁都清楚菲尔迪南特的才能，却也不敢轻易再提起那个话题。

修伯特已经认清自己对菲尔迪南特的感情，但他觉得自己就是害菲尔迪南特受到伤害的罪魁祸首之一，所以并没有多说什么，也没有打算再对菲尔迪南特出手。

可是那天，总是会亲自到门口迎接他回家的菲尔迪南特把自己关进了房间里，任谁叫门也不肯开门。

当修伯特亲自去查看他的状况，闻到了那股熟悉的味道，才意识到发生了什么，同时也为此感到愕然、愤怒，甚至一丝欣喜。

不应对伴侣之外的人起作用的信息素味道正在驱动着修伯特的欲望，这代表着，雷夫与菲尔迪南特结婚后竟然没有标记他。

那个男人一定是嫌弃菲尔迪南特，才会连这种最基本的事都不肯做。修伯特一边在心里决定加紧让手下追捕雷夫，一边闯进了菲尔迪南特的房间。

尽管菲尔迪南特一开始百般拒绝，最后还是抵不过自己的本能和对修伯特的渴望，他们就像当年在士官学校第一次发生关系时一样忘情地纠缠在了一起。

而从那之后，菲尔迪南特便每晚都会主动爬上修伯特的床，后来更是直接住进了修伯特的房间。

虽然修伯特觉得这种关系有点奇怪，但实在抵不过心爱的人主动献上自己的诱惑。暌违许久的菲尔迪南特已经不是当年那个青涩的少年，和雷夫的短暂婚姻让他学会了很多取悦别人的方法，现在反而是修伯特常常控制不住自己的欲望。

当艾黛尔贾特不知第几次旁敲侧击地询问菲尔迪南特的状况，修伯特也觉得自己不能再拖下去了。

毕竟，他半年前就已经为菲尔迪南特选好了一款红宝石戒指。

连艾黛尔贾特都看出修伯特今天有多么的心不在焉，干脆早早放他回家了。

修伯特想了半天，先绕路去买了一束花，这才让马车把自己送回家。

“修伯特，你这是……？”

菲尔迪南特本就因为修伯特的早归而吃了一惊，看到他手里的花以后眼睛瞪得更大了。

修伯特摒退下人，直接拉着菲尔迪南特走进客厅，把花塞进他手里。

“菲尔迪南特，我……”话要出口，修伯特才发现这有多么困难，“其实，这话我早就该对你说了。”

他慢慢掏出早已准备好的戒指盒：“我爱你，菲尔迪南特。请你和我结婚吧。”

然而回应他的却是一阵长久的沉默。

修伯特疑惑地打量着菲尔迪南特的样子，意外的并没有在他脸上看到喜悦，反而看到了像是畏惧与痛苦的神情。

“不！”菲尔迪南特突然尖叫一声，“我不能……我不能答应你！”

这是修伯特完全没有料到的展开。

“菲尔迪南特？”

修伯特看到菲尔迪南特像是在怕着什么一样连连后退，险些撞在桌边摔倒时被他及时揽进了怀里。但菲尔迪南特迅速挣脱了他的怀抱，颤抖着又躲远了。

“为什么，菲尔迪南特？你不爱我吗？”

“不，我爱你……我从许多年前起就一直爱着你！可是我不能……！”菲尔迪南特疯狂地摇着头，“像我这种什么都做不好的人……不能生孩子的我已经连做Omega都不合格了！”

没等修伯特说什么，菲尔迪南特便凄惨地笑了：“修伯特，是我不好，是我拿发情当借口诱惑了你。我会离开你的，你可是艾黛尔贾特的心腹啊，你该有个更合适、更优秀的伴侣……”

“够了！”

修伯特突然大喊一声，吓得菲尔迪南特缩了缩脑袋，但下一秒他就把菲尔迪南特拉进了怀里。

“菲尔迪南特，你这个傻瓜……”修伯特紧紧箍着菲尔迪南特，不让他再逃走，“我不想要任何人，我只想要你。”

“可是我……”

“不要再否定自己了，菲尔迪南特！不要再在意那些混账……还有以前的我说的那些蠢话了！”修伯特感受着菲尔迪南特的颤抖，长叹一口气，“你比我知道的任何一个贵族都要优秀，你的存在一直支撑着我，支撑着大家……这点就算是艾黛尔贾特大人也做不到的。”

感觉菲尔迪南特不再挣扎了，修伯特便稍微放松了手臂，退开一步，看着菲尔迪南特满是泪水的双眼继续说：“菲尔迪南特，你虽然是Omega，但是比我知道的大部分Alpha都要优秀得多。你的努力我都看到了，如果你希望有人来认可你，那就请你不要再看别人，只看着我吧。在我心里，你永远是最优秀的。”

“修伯特……”

菲尔迪南特双膝一软，身子便垮了下去。修伯特眼疾手快地扶着他，两人一起跪倒在客厅的地毯上。

修伯特有些担心，刚想开口询问，菲尔迪南特却抬手抱住了他。

“谢谢你，修伯特。”他的声音还是有些颤抖，但明显已经冷静了很多，“但是，我现在还无法回答你……”

菲尔迪南特慢慢拉开和修伯特的距离，有些羞涩，又有些开心地笑了：“你能给我一点时间，让我想一想吗？”

修伯特本来还想说些什么，但最后还是点了点头。

07

修伯特并没有催促菲尔迪南特做出回复，耐心地等待着菲尔迪南特整理好自己的想法，甚至对菲尔迪南特主动住回之前给他安排的房间也没有多说什么。

菲尔迪南特明白自己应该尽快回应修伯特的期待与感情，也知道自己不该继续龟缩不前，但他总觉得心里还是有一道看不清的墙，让他无法踏出最后一步。

尽管如此，他还是决定摸索着开始再次前进。

这天，送修伯特出门后，菲尔迪南特又请贝斯特拉家的下人为自己准备了马车。

最近他去拜访了很多艾吉尔家过去的仆人，他们被修伯特妥善安置在安巴尔各处，都过得还算不错。

菲尔迪南特知道他们只是畏惧着雷夫，不想让身为主人的菲尔迪南特的处境变得更糟，才不敢做出反抗。和他专横的父母不同，菲尔迪南特从小就和仆人们相处得很融洽。

不仅是仆人们，就连菲尔迪南特同父异母的弟妹们也都担心着他，看到他出现在面前都又哭又笑地扑了上来。

可是今天菲尔迪南特拜访的人物让他心里无法像之前那么轻松。

今天他要去见他已经失心疯的母亲。

菲尔迪南特的母亲被修伯特安排单独住进了安巴尔郊外的一座小庄园里，身边只留了几个口风比较紧的仆人和侍卫。

听说菲尔迪南特要去见他母亲时，修伯特曾表示过担忧，因为他的母亲自从发了疯，对菲尔迪南特的态度更差了。尽管她已经几乎认不出自己的亲生儿子，却似乎潜意识里一直把菲尔迪南特当做害自己受苦的罪魁祸首，每每见到那头艳丽的橙色长发，便像是见到仇敌一样疯狂地打骂他。

事实也正如修伯特的预料，迎接菲尔迪南特的是一如既往的谩骂和诅咒，但他看着疯狂的母亲，却再也感觉不到以前那种被恶言恶语狠狠敲在心头的痛苦。

以前的菲尔迪南特始终想着要得到父母的认可，成为一名合格的贵族，然后总有一天继承艾吉尔公爵和帝国宰相的地位与职责，创造一个更美好的帝国。

那曾是他的梦想，却因为父亲单方面定下的婚事和接二连三的打击几乎被遗忘的梦想。

如今他终于意识到，父母的否定与诅咒是如何束缚着自己。他也终于意识到，自己可以和过去道别了。

尽管他永远不可能得到父母的认可了，但他已经得到了更好的东西。

这次拜访很快就结束了，菲尔迪南特终于与来自过去的那些纠缠自己的阴影告别，只想尽快回到修伯特身边，告诉他自己的决定。

可驶在林间小路上的马车突然停下了。菲尔迪南特探头张望了一下，发现一棵大树不自然地横倒在路中央。

属于战士的直觉让他立刻察觉了什么，菲尔迪南特跳下马车，一把把正在查看情况的车夫按倒在地，几乎同时一枚羽箭飞过他的头顶，切断了几根长发。

菲尔迪南特抬起头来，看到几个土匪打扮的男人各自拿着武器，不怀好意地笑着正围了过来。尽管除了一把短剑，菲尔迪南特并没有携带趁手的武器，他还是迅速拔出短剑，并让车夫立刻逃走。

有人似乎想去追逃走的车夫，但一个阴险的声音突然自土匪群后响起：“别追了，这边比较重要。”

菲尔迪南特立刻觉得心沉了下去，那个声音他可以说是再熟悉不过了。

他默默看着雷夫从土匪中走出，皮笑肉不笑地咧了咧嘴：“好久不见，你气色不错啊，我亲爱的。”

“你看起来倒是有点糟糕。”

菲尔迪南特冷冷回答。

雷夫看起来很久没有刮过胡子了，眼睛下方也挂着浓重的黑眼圈，一身华服虽然还算完好，但也到处都是灰尘和污垢。

“哼！你以为我变成这样都是被谁害的！你们艾吉尔全家上下没有一个好东西，把我骗得好惨！现在我就要跟你算算总账！”雷夫示意土匪们缩小包围圈，自己则又退到了人堆后，“虽然你已经是个废物Omega了，但拿去卖应该还是能卖上个好价钱的吧。”

“我本来还在想，没有机会和你这个过去的阴影诀别，没想到你会主动送上门来。”

菲尔迪南特低声笑了笑，握紧了短剑的剑柄。

看到他并未露出慌张的样子，雷夫更加不耐烦了。

“你们还等什么！还不赶快抓住他！”

似乎已经等这一声令下很久了，土匪们纷纷发出怪叫冲了上来。

菲尔迪南特已经很久没有战斗过了，但从小打下的底子让他仍然能够冷静应对这群土匪。

听雷夫的意思，他们是打算把菲尔迪南特抓走以后卖掉，所以并不敢大手大脚地出手，只想尽快压制住他。菲尔迪南特自然不会让他们如愿，始终小心翼翼地躲避着他们的攻击，逮到空隙时则迅速出手再后退。

不久后，菲尔迪南特并没有什么大碍，反而土匪里有不少人都挂了彩。

“这和说好的不一样啊！你不是说他是个逆来顺受、不懂反抗的Omega吗！”

领头的土匪对雷夫不满地大叫着。

雷夫也没有料到菲尔迪南特还有这么善战的一面，但他眼珠一转，从怀里掏出什么东西塞给了领头的土匪。

“别慌！就算他再有能耐也不过是个Omega，绝对反抗不了本能的！”

土匪首领看了看雷夫塞来的东西，又看了看正周旋在自己手下中，无暇顾及这边的菲尔迪南特，不由奸笑起来。

菲尔迪南特虽然没让这些土匪得手，但也渐渐体力不支。他已经有很长一段时间没有保持锻炼，又因为之前雷夫的虐待身体虚弱，最近才恢复了些。知道自己无法支撑过长时间的战斗，他一直在寻找逃跑的机会。

就在这时，一直和雷夫一起在后方观望的领头打扮的土匪也加入进来。他似乎没那么多顾虑，一上来就提着一把大刀向菲尔迪南特砍来。菲尔迪南特堪堪闪过这一击，刚想反击，一团粉尘一样的东西突然扑在脸上。

受到这莫名其妙的攻击，菲尔迪南特不得不揉着眼睛，咳嗽着连连后退了好几步。等他视线恢复，重新站稳，才发现那些土匪竟然没趁着这个大好机会冲上来压制住自己。

菲尔迪南特正感到奇怪，突然觉得眼前的人与景一阵摇晃。他意识到是自己的身体出了点问题，努力想要稳住自己，这次却发现身体竟然慢慢热了起来。

菲尔迪南特的脸色变了，这种带着一丝倦怠慢慢席卷全身的温热他再熟悉不过了。

“很好，我就知道会有效。”菲尔迪南特极力让自己的身体不要摇晃，尽可能怒视着雷夫分开土匪，笑着走了过来，“这个熟悉的味道……你果然还是没变，还是那个下贱的Omega。”

眼看雷夫伸手要抓住自己，菲尔迪南特猛地抬手挥开了那只魔掌。

“不要碰我！”

雷夫被打得痛吸一口气，有几分害怕地后退了一步。但当他看到菲尔迪南特在这次的动作后终于连站都站不稳，手里的短剑也滑脱落下，立刻又神气了起来。

“混账！竟然还敢反抗！”

雷夫抡起手臂，重重一掌打在菲尔迪南特脸上，把他打倒在泥土地上，又连连踹在他身上好几脚。

“这才几天不给你点苦头吃，你就长本事了！区区一个Omega！”

“就算我是Omega……”菲尔迪南特忍着痛，瞪着俯视自己的雷夫，“我也不会屈服于你这种Alpha中的败类！”

雷夫愣了愣，但突然歇斯底里地狂笑起来。等他终于渐渐收敛了笑意，这才蹲在菲尔迪南特身边，扯着他的头发逼他看着自己。

“好啊，那就让我看看你要怎样继续反抗吧。”话音未落，雷夫突然便伸手扯开了菲尔迪南特的衣服，“说真的，我还挺怀念你在床上的放荡叫声的，再叫给我听一次吧。”

察觉雷夫的意图，菲尔迪南特惊慌地挣扎起来，但已经开始发情的身体变得虚弱无力。他甚至都分不清阵阵抽痛的小腹是因为雷夫刚才那几脚，还是因为自己已经在渴望Alpha的进出了。

“喂，你们也来爽爽如何？我可是很大方的。”

听到雷夫的话，那群土匪也都围了上来。他们早就因为菲尔迪南特散发的信息素气味而饥渴难耐，脑子里根本没有拒绝的选项。

“来吧，继续反抗啊！”雷夫一边用力撕扯开菲尔迪南特的衣服，一边大笑着嘲讽他，“让我看看你能装到什么时候！你是个多么淫乱的Omega，我可比任何人都要清楚！”

就在雷夫高声大笑着扒开了菲尔迪南特的裤子的时候，一个冰冷的声音突然回响在林间。

“不，关于菲尔迪南特·冯·艾吉尔，你只是个无知的蠢货。”

雷夫甚至都没来得及回头，便被一道紫黑色的魔法击中后胸，惨叫一声扑倒在地，抽搐了几下就一动不动了。

完全被吓呆的土匪们僵硬地回过头去，看到一袭黑衣的修伯特就像死神一样冷冷注视着他们。

他们似乎还在思考是不是该攻击这个凭空冒出来的男人，修伯特带来的士兵也在这时赶到，迅速压制住了雷夫找来的这群土匪。

修伯特无视了在士兵们手下挣扎怪叫的土匪们，径直走向菲尔迪南特，脱下外套裹在了他身上。他把菲尔迪南特抱进怀里，清楚地感到那滚烫的身子正在不停地颤抖，忍不住锁紧了眉头。

简单交代了一下，修伯特便用传送魔法直接带着菲尔迪南特回到自己家的卧室里。

直到把菲尔迪南特放在自己床上，修伯特这才关切地上下打量起他。

“你没事吧，菲尔迪南特？那群混蛋对你做了什么！”

“修伯特……”

菲尔迪南特很想向他道谢，告诉他自己没事，但短时间内发生的一切和身体内持续上涨的冲动让他脑子里一片混乱。

修伯特也闻到了那越来越浓重的气味，察觉到菲尔迪南特正在发情。

“他们对你用什么药了吗？”

菲尔迪南特挣扎着点了点头。

“抱歉，修伯特，我又搞砸了……”

“别说了，这不是你的错。是我一直没能抓到那个混蛋……”

“修伯特，我……”菲尔迪南特制止了修伯特的自责，他感到自己的大脑正在被灼烧，但想要在还能保持理智的时候说出他的决定，“我想要你咬我。”

他看到修伯特那双眼睛罕见的瞪大了，像是不敢相信自己听到的一切。

“菲尔迪南特，你是说……？”

“是的，修伯特……”菲尔迪南特颤抖着双手紧紧抓住了修伯特的衣襟，“我想留在你的身边，我想成为你的……”

这次，修伯特并没有让他把话说到最后，而是用一个深吻回应了他。

修伯特顺势把菲尔迪南特推倒在床上，掀开了他之前裹在菲尔迪南特身上的外衣。

菲尔迪南特的衣服已经被雷夫撕扯得破破烂烂，几乎起不到遮蔽身体的作用，虽然修伯特及时赶到并未让雷夫和那群土匪得逞，但在纠缠中也在菲尔迪南特的身上制造出好多淤青和红肿。

修伯特俯下身子，亲吻、舔舐着那些人留在菲尔迪南特肌肤上的每一道痕迹，感觉到菲尔迪南特颤抖着主动分开了双腿，一双手温柔地抚摸着他的黑发。

“菲尔迪南特……”修伯特终于按捺不住，草草脱掉衣服，他又一次吻了菲尔迪南特，然后确认道，“你愿意成为我的伴侣吗？”

“是的，我愿意……！”

菲尔迪南特控制不住地攀住修伯特的后颈回吻着他，眼泪正不停从他的眼里冒出来。

修伯特像是在说“傻瓜”一样笑了笑，抹去了菲尔迪南特眼角的泪水，然后紧紧抱住他，掀起了盖住他后颈的橙色长发。

当修伯特伴随着激烈的进出在菲尔迪南特的后颈上刻印下那象征着自己的所有权的印记，他听到菲尔迪南特发出了足以令他心满意足的喜悦欢叫。

修伯特轻轻亲吻着菲尔迪南特被汗水打湿的柔软长发，感受着他倚在自己的臂弯里，听着他安稳平缓的呼吸声。

“菲尔迪南特，”他看了看菲尔迪南特还带着点潮红的脸开口，“之前提到的……”

“我知道，”菲尔迪南特点了点头，“我会和你，和大家一起并肩战斗的。我已经决定了，我不会再为了那些恶意的否定与中伤去束缚自己。”

他撑起身子，在修伯特额上落下一个吻。

“你所认可的这份力量，我要为了保护你和你决定为之而战的一切而使用。”

“真是自命不凡的发言。”

修伯特哼了一声，眼里却是温暖的笑意。

“那当然，”菲尔迪南特挺了挺胸，“我可是菲尔迪南特·冯·艾吉尔，总有一天要成为帝国宰相的男人。”

但他很快就忍不住轻笑起来，又钻进了修伯特的臂弯里。

“我可是你——修伯特·冯·贝斯特拉选择的男人。只要和你在一起，我就没有什么是做不到的。”

**Author's Note:**

> 其实我根本不会写ABO【顶锅逃


End file.
